villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Arrow
Arrow is the son of Cupid, the nephew of Blitzen, Dasher, Comet and Mitzi, the cousin and rival of Rudolph and the secondary main antagonist of Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie. He is voiced by Christopher Gray as a fawn and Matt Hill as a young adult. ''Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie'' Arrow is first seen as a young fawn at school with Rudolph and Zoey, where he says to their teacher Mrs. Prancer and the rest of the class that his father Cupid told him that he was born to be a Flyer (the name given to the reindeer that pull Santa Claus's sleigh) just like him. When Rudolph expresses his wish to be a Flyer, Arrow tells him "not with that nose" then he and the rest of the class (with the exception of Zoey and Mrs. Prancer) laugh at him causing Rudolph to leave. He is next seen on Christmas Eve watching Santa and the Flyers leave to deliver the presents around the world where he catches Rudolph and Zoey about to kiss under a mistletoe and makes Zoey come with him instead and calls Rudolph a loser as he leaves. Years later Arrow now a young adult is now in a romantic relationship with Zoey and takes part in The Junior Reindeer Games where the winner sometimes gets picked by Santa to become a Flyer. Just before the start of The Sleigh Race Arrow notices Rudolph wearing Zoey's pendant (which she gave to him for good luck) and reminds him that Zoey is "his doe" but Rudolph repiles by saying that Zoey is not a trophy and shouldn't be treated like one. During the race Arrow cheats by knocking down the other racers, and when he is neck-neck with Rudolph he starts to taunt him by saying that Zoey doesn't love Rudolph she just feels sorry for him but Rudolph doesn't believe this but Arrow says Zoey told him so. Angry at these taunts Rudolph's nose lights up causing Arrow to crash with other racers. Though Rudolph wins the race he is disqualified because of what his nose did and Arrow is made winner instead. When Zoey confronts him about the cheating in the games Arrow says that the point is he won and Santa is going to notice him. Zoey tells him that Rudolph deserves to be a Flyer because he has courage, character and a heart that's true but Arrow points out that Rudolph has a red nose. Angry at Arrow's attitude Zoey calls him shallow and ends their relationship. He appears briefly in Rudolph's bad dream. He is last seen briefly at the end of the film celebrating Rudolph returning with Santa and the other Flyers after using his nose to guide them through Stormella's storm. This shows that Arrow has ended his rivalry with his cousin and respects him now. Appearance Arrow has brownish gold fur, spiky blonde hair, black tipes on his ears, brown eyes with dark circles around them and short antlers when he is older. Gallery Imageya.jpg|Young Arrow Imageas.jpg|Arrow in school. Imageanwtn.jpg|Arrow telling Rudolph he can't be a Flyer because of his nose. Imageal.jpg|Arrow laughing at Rudolph. Imageazf.jpg|Arrow and Zoey watching Santa and the Flyers take off. Imagearz.jpg|Arrow catching Rudolph and Zoey together. Imagearz1.jpg|Arrow telling Zoey to come with him. Imageyaa.jpg|Arrow as a young adult. Arrow noticing Rudolph wearing Zoey's pendant. Imageaar.jpg|Arrow racing Rudolph in The Reindeer Games. Imageart.jpg|Arrow taunting Rudolph. Imageab.jpg|Arrow getting blinded by Rudolph's nose. Imageac.jpg|Arrow crashing. Imageamw.jpg|Arrow made winner of The Reindeer Games. Imageaz.jpg|Arrow being confronted by Zoey for cheating in the games. Imageaw.jpg Imageaw1.jpg Imageaae.jpg|Arrow celebrating Rudolph saving Christmas. Trivia * Arrow is similar to [[Ronno] as both are Deer and both started their rivalry with the main character at childhood (Arrow with Rudolph and Ronno with Bambi). Both are also in love with the main female character and want them to be with them instead of the main character (Arrow with Zoey and Ronno with Faline) but fail (Zoey breaks up with Arrow for cheating in the games and his attitude towards Rudolph whilst Ronno loses to Bambi in a fight over Faline) * Arrow is possibly based on Fireball from the 1964 Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer film as both have blond hair and both oppose Rudolph as children before coming to respect him when they're older (though in Fireball's case, he was initially Rudolph's friend before finding out about his red nose). *His name is possibly a reference to the weapons used by his father's namesake, Cupid, the Roman god of love, who shot arrows. Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Animal Villains Category:Deer/Moose/Elk Category:Male Villains Category:Rivals Category:Love rivals Category:Jerks Category:Bullies Category:Kid Villains Category:Teenage Villains Category:Secondary Villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Lover Stealers Category:Cheater Category:Artiodactylan Villains Category:In love villains